Abstract ? Division of Regenerative Medicine, Office of the Chair The goal for regenerative medicine is to restore structure and function to diseases/damaged tissues and organs using stem cells alone or in combination with gene therapy, tissue engineering and/or artificial organs. The major research focus for the DRM is to develop and test novel therapeutic interventions and understand basic mechanisms of cellular and humoral immunity using several different non-human primate models of disease. To assist researchers focused on Regenerative Medicine research the Division of Regenerative Medicine is home to the Office of the Chair. The Office of the Chair of the Division of Regenerative Medicine serves as the site of the administration of the Division. The Division Chair is accountable to the Director of the TNPRC and is responsible for the overall administration and operation of the Division and its research, service and training activities. The Chair is Bruce A. Bunnell, PhD, who has over 25 years of experience in regenerative medicine, and has led the DRM since its inception in 2002. The Office of the Chair directs the mission of the Division of Regenerative Medicine by oversight of the research, service and training programs and personnel composition of the Division. The Chair also plays an essential role on the TNRPC Executive Committee, which assists the Director in oversight and planning of research, service and training efforts of the TNPRC. The Office of the Chair contributes to key divisional activities including: grant submission, timely grant reporting, grant administration, correspondence, purchases of supplies and equipment, veterinary schedules, organization of divisional lab meetings and seminars, and of itineraries for faculty travel and visiting seminar speakers. The Office of the Chair also coordinates and participates in the recruitment of faculty, staff and trainees. The Office of the Chair also provides key oversight to the Cell and Tissue Engineering Core laboratory and ensures the effective operation and management of core functions.